Unspoken Promises
by Ktime
Summary: You're sitting in a waiting room, staring blankly at the wall, completely and 100% un-married.  Because she said she was coming.  She promised . . .  She lied.


**This is my first Glee Fiction, Be nice**

**I just had to write something after the last episode, it was so devastating!**

**I** **can't believe what happened, i cried for like 10 minutes!**

**This isn't exactly a Faberry romance, but it can definitely be taken that way you want :)**

**Anyway, I'll stop rambling,**

* * *

><p>The irony of the whole situation is that she managed to stop the wedding.<p>

Because despites Finn's best efforts, you refused to get married without her.

Because somehow in the last three months she's somehow become such an important of your life,

And god you wished she hadn't.

You've never wished for anything more in your life.

Because then you wouldn't have text her, begging her to hurry up,

Because then she wouldn't have been looking at her phone,

Then she would've seen the stop sign.

And you wouldn't be here,

But she didn't,

And you are.

You're sitting in a waiting room, staring blankly at the wall, completely and 100% **un-married.**

Because she said she was coming.

She promised,

She lied.

* * *

><p>You look around the waiting room to where all your fellow glee clubbers are.<p>

You feel them all looking at you,

And you can't stand it, so you look back down at your hands.

Trying to ignore their presence.

Then it hits you.

You're in a wedding a dress,

Two hours ago you were getting married,

At your own wedding, now you're sitting in a hospital.

And suddenly you can't breathe, because this all so fucking cliché,

Because this type of shit only happens in movies.

Because this can't be happening,

And suddenly you're sick, like physically sick.

Because you're in a wedding dress, and your friend is probably in the next room dying.

And that's just plain wrong.

So you fly off the seat and run straight into the closet bathroom,

Ignoring Finn's desperate cries after you.

* * *

><p>As soon as the little contents of your stomach is emptied into the toilet, you begin ripping at your dress, wanting nothing more than to be out of it.<p>

Because you're wedding is supposed to be the happiest day of your life,

And it's safe to say that this easily the worst.

So you tug desperately and the zip on the back, trying to get it off,

And when that doesn't work, you literally rip it down the middle.

Because Quinn could die, and you're in a wedding dress,

And that's just fucking immoral.

You're so worked up you don't hear the door open, you jump a little when you feel someone grab your hands that are still ferociously ripping through the expensive item of clothing.

You feel someone, un-zip the back of you dress, and you immediately squirm out of it,

Not caring about the fact that you're standing in a public bathroom in nothing but your underwear.

Because if it meant Quinn was okay, you'd walk through the hospital naked.

You look up and see Santana and Brittany staring at you, with misty eyes;

And the guilt doubles,

Because they were the golden trio

And you broke them up.

"I'm so . . . I'm so fucking sorry . . ."

"Rachel . . ." Brittany sighs trying to interrupt, but you started now and you're not stopping.

"Why did I have to get married, why. . .why did I have to guilt her into coming, why . . ." You force out in anguish, "Wh . . why the fuck did I have to text her?" You ask desperately, praying for an answer that would somehow make all of this make sense.

You didn't get one.

Santana leaves the room silently, not bothering to give you an answer.

You know it's because she blames you,

You know she has every right to.

You sink to the floor of the bathroom, leaning against the wall, Brittany taking a seat next to you.

You want to tell her to just leave you alone,

But you can't.

Because having her here is somewhat comforting,

Even if she does blame you.

Santana returns minutes later with some sweats, and hoodie,

And it's only then you realise that you are the only one still in your wedding clothes,

You _were_ the only one.

* * *

><p>You never understood what could possibly force someone to take their own life;<p>

What could force someone to take such a drastic a measure;

You never understood how someone as strong as Dave would crack.

To be honest you never really understood the concept of suicide,

Until now.

Because as you're sitting in the excessively clean waiting room of the public hospital, you finally begin to understand.

As the guilt rushes through your body at a million miles an hour, you understand why someone would do it,

Because this is all too much.

Because your newly discovered best friend is fighting for her life somewhere in this hospital,

And it's your fucking fault.

Because she was late for your wedding,

A wedding, you're just realising now, that shouldn't have even been happening,

But it was, and she was late,

So you text her,

And she answered.

And you're all too aware of what happened next.

And it's only now as you're silently thinking about suicide that you realise that you didn't make same promise to Finn that Finn did to you,

Because he promised he'd never do that.

You didn't.

And you never in a million years thought you'd ever consider it, so you never thought you'd have to make that promise,

But now as you sit in the waiting room, you're glad that you didn't.

Because if Quinn doesn't survive this you're not sure if you want to.

* * *

><p><strong>Like i said it was my first Glee ff, so p<strong>**lease let me know what you guys think**

** Please, please review it means the world to me! :)**


End file.
